Dragon Slayer II
Dragon Slayer II is a quest that was released on 4 January 2018. It was announced during RuneFest 2017, and is a sequel to the original Dragon Slayer quest. Details Quest points *Completion of the following quests: **Legends' Quest ***Family Crest ***Heroes' Quest ****Shield of Arrav ****Lost City ****Merlin's Crystal ****Dragon Slayer ****Druidic Ritual ***Underground Pass **Dream Mentor ***Lunar Diplomacy ****The Fremennik Trials ****Lost City ****Rune Mysteries ****Shilo Village *****Jungle Potion ***Eadgar's Ruse ****Druidic Ritual ****Troll Stronghold *****Death Plateau **A Tail of Two Cats ***Icthlarin's Little Helper ****Gertrude's Cat **Animal Magnetism ***Ernest the Chicken ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Ghosts Ahoy ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Bone Voyage ***The Dig Site ***100 Kudos **Client of Kourend No boosts allowed: * Magic * Smithing * Mining * Crafting * Agility (higher recommended) * Thieving (higher recommended) * Construction * Hitpoints *Started the Firemaking part of Barbarian Training to gain access to the Ancient Cavern |items = *A pickaxe * 8 oak planks * 10 swamp paste * At least 12 nails of any kind (Note: Bringing more is recommended; nails may bend!) * A hammer * A saw * Catspeak amulet * Ghostspeak amulet * Goutweed * Cut dragonstone * 2 molten glass * Glassblowing pipe * Spade * Astral rune *Seal of passage (if elite Fremennik Diary is not done) *Tinderbox * Pestle and mortar Recommended: * Stamina potions * Serpentine helm or anti-venom+ * Teleports to various places around the game, most notably Musa Point, Fossil Island, Lunar Isle, and Rellekka * High-tier combat equipment, high-healing food, and prayer potions |kills = * Vorkath (level 392) * Spawn (level 100) * Robert the Strong '' (level 194) '' * 2 Green dragon (level 79) * 2 Blue dragon (level 111) * Red dragon (level 152) * Iron dragon (level 189) * Brutal green dragon (level 227) * Black dragon (level 227) * Steel dragon (level 246) * Brutal red dragon (level 289) * Mithril dragon (level 304) * Adamant dragon (level 338) * Rune dragon (level 380) * Galvek (level 608)}} Starting off Items required: Pickaxe (Suggested: Amulet of glory, Digsite pendant, weapons and armour) To start the quest, first speak to Alec Kincade outside the Myths' Guild. A quick way there is using the Spirit tree to Feldip Hills. He will let you join the guild if you can discover an ancient secret, and tells you to meet up with Dallas Jones at Karamja Wines, Spirits, and Beers on Musa Point. Speak to Dallas Jones, who will realise you are the Hero of Crandor after learning that you slayed Elvarg. He tells you to meet him in her old lair. Once inside, speak to Dallas Jones again, and then use a pickaxe on a covered up wall at the north-eastern corner. Should a player forget their pickaxe, just outside her lair, there is a rock with a bronze pickaxe embedded in it. When the wall crumbles, enter the tunnel to find an ancient laboratory. Inspect the machinery to the east for some old notes, then attempt to inspect the mural. A Level 100 spawn will burst out from the nearby strange egg and attack you; kill it. Once it is killed, inspect the mural again, which illustrates dragons and fungi with the word "Lithkren". Dallas recalls an old settlement on Fossil Island with similar architecture as the laboratory, with one of the many books he found there mentioning a place called Lithkren. He will ask that you make your way to the House on the Hill to meet him there. The House on the Hill Items required: None. Recommended: 7+ free inventory spaces. The quickest way to reach the House on the Hill is with an enchanted digsite pendant; this required having travelled to the House at least once. If players have not done so, they must reach the House by foot. Once inside, climb down the trapdoor and speak to Dallas. He will tell the player that he had read through the ancient books again, and determines that the grid on the floor is a map of the island. He will ask you to find 24 map pieces, which are found near or around the House; don't go past the bridges, as there's nothing there. *There are five scraps in the chest at the same floor as you. *There are three more scraps in the chest at the top floor. *There are seven scraps in a hook briar south of the house. *There are five in a mushtree just east of the house, near the strange stone. *There are four in the fungi next to the staircase outside. Once all map parts are given to Dallas, the map now must be completed. The map consists of 24 tiles, five of which will be stuck to the board, signifying that's their final position. The free pieces must be rotated and dragged around the interface in order to make progress. Once all the map tiles have been correctly positioned, the puzzle will automatically close and appear on the floor, with Dallas determining the north-westernmost island to be Lithkren. Dallas will then ask you to look for Jardric for a boat, since he does not wish to ask the Museum expedition for it, as it requires a lot of paperwork and time to do so. Jardric can be found by the General Store within the Museum Camp. To Lithkren! Items required: A hammer, saw, catspeak amulet, 8 oak planks, 10 swamp paste, 12+ nails of any kind. (Optional: Digsite pendant) Speak to Jardric. You will ask on Dallas Jones's behalf for a boat, but he tells you that all the boats around the island are owned by the Varrock Museum, so he suggests that you build one instead. He will tell you that you will need eight oak planks, 10 swamp paste, 12 nails of any kind (note: extra nails are recommended, in case some bend), a saw, and a hammer. Once these materials have been obtained, players should make their way just west of the Wyvern Cave entrance in the Mushroom Forest and build the rowboat. It is suggested that players unlock the Magic Mushtree for quick-access to the boat for future use. This is located just north-east of the rowboat at the transportation icon . With the enhanced digsite pendant, this is the fastest way to Lithkren. After the rowboat has been built, players can freely travel to and from the island. Make your way towards Lithkren. Head slightly north and up the stairs of the only accessible building. Travel south down the trap door, down the stairs to the north, and follow the path. Meet Dallas at the bottom. He tells you that he found these doors but can't open them. Search the nearby burnt skeleton along the east wall for Aivas' diary. Read it to discover that a battle took place on Lithkren, lead by none other than Robert the Strong, a hero who lived during the Fourth Age, well known for defending humanity against the dragonkin. Speak to Dallas again, telling him that Robert the Strong was reincarnated into Bob the cat. While finding the notion absurd, he asks you to track down Bob while he processes this new information. Bob the Cat Find Bob, who can be located in a large array of places. Using your catspeak amulet (e) from A Tail of Two Cats will prove very useful here. Bob is located in a different area for everyone, but a few common places he can be found are listed below: * Varrock west bank anvils * Burthorpe in front of the games room * Catherby docks or inside the Fletching shop. * Falador east bank * Northern-most part of White Wolf Mountain * Draynor Manor Grave yard * Mudskipper Point near Thurgo (Make sure you have your amulet of catspeak to understand him. A very quick way to find Bob is to go to Varrock west bank anvils and hop worlds until you find him.) With your amulet of catspeak equipped, speak to Bob. You tell Bob about you needing his memories as Robert the Strong, which he can't remember. You suggest to talk to the Sphinx again, to which he agrees. Travel to Sophanem, and speak to the Sphinx. Before asking for her help, the Sphinx will grant you the ability to speak with cats without the amulet of catspeak, as you've proven yourself to be a friend of the felines. Tell the Sphinx of your problems; unfortunately, she can't help you, as she can't enter Bob's mind and choose specific memories of his life. However, you then remember the Oneiromancer, who may be more capable to help you and Bob. Head to Lunar Isle, and make sure you bring your Seal of passage if you haven't completed the Fremmenik Elite Diaries yet! Robert the Strong Items needed: Seal of passage, tinderbox, goutweed, 1 astral rune, hammer, pestle and mortar, fighting equipment (good ranged defensive armour and food) NOTE: Ranged attacks are ineffective. 100,000 coins and teleport to Lunar Isle per death(recommended for safety). Head to the Oneiromancer, who is near the astral altar, and ask her about unlocking Bob's memories. She will tell you that you must make another dream potion. She will give you a dream vial. Fill it with water, and use your goutweed on it. Next, use a hammer on an astral rune, and use the resulting astral rune shards on a pestle and mortar, and use the ground astral rune on the dream vial to finish the dream potion. Once you make the potion, light the ceremonial brazier to the building at the far west and use the dream potion on it. Entering Bob's dream, Not Bob tells you that the guardian needs to be defeated to bring back Bob's memories. You must fight Robert the Strong. He is level 194 and uses Ranged. Prayer can be used during this fight; however, he is able to hit through prayer; it's highly recommended to bring food as he is quite accurate and his normal attacks can hit in the 20's. Crush attacks work the best, as his crush defence is the lowest. Make sure to maximise your Ranged Defence and crush attack. Using Verac the Defiled's equipment is a recomended option due to its crush bonuses alongside having a 25% chance to ignore Robert's defences. When Robert says: "Let's see if you can hide from this!", run to a pillar and hide behind it. This will protect you from a strong arrow, which will deal very heavy damage (50+) and deactivate your current prayer(s) if it hits you. It is best to eat any food to heal at this point while running to allow you to continuously hit without pause during the fight. Robert will then teleport you back to him for being a coward. Wait until he teleports you to attack, as clicking before will cause your character to path away from Robert before attacking. Repeat until he is defeated. , Tristan, Odysseus, Robert the Strong, and Camorra confronting a dragonkin on Lithkren.]] Bob will then remember everything now that the guardian is killed. A cutscene ensues, with Aivas, Tristan, Odysseus, Robert the Strong, and Camorra confronting a dragonkin in the dungeon beneath Lithkren. If you die fighting Robert, a chest near the brazier will allow you to reclaim items for a fee of 100,000 coins. Don't die again anywhere though, or the contents will be lost! Barrows armor will not break if you die, they will simply be placed in the magic chest. If you leave the dream you do NOT have to remake the dream potion. You can re-enter the dream by talking to Bob. The Dragon Key Bob tells you that he hid several key pieces around the world after the incident. (Using fairy rings and teleport tablets will reduce some of the time of the trip.) Karamja key piece Items needed: Food, axe, machete, energy restoration (Stamina potions and Saradomin brews recommended). Note: Players with 79 Agility can access a vine shortcut into the jungle without needing an axe or machete. Bob tells you that he hid the Karamja key on the south coast of Karamja; the Kharazi Jungle. Head towards the south-eastern area of the shore, where there's staircases leading underground. This takes you to a maze. You have to navigate the maze, with traps consisting of spike and man traps. The spikes can be disabled through Thieving, and man traps leaped over with Agility. Note that toggling running off while leaping over the traps seems to improve the chance of success. To make matters worse, there's also multiple Stone guardians wandering the area in a multi-combat environment. Each Stone guardian only uses one combat style (indicated by the colour on them), so pray accordingly. Go west, south, east all the way, north, west, south. The traps will do more damage than the guardians so be on the lookout for wall traps. *'Red': Melee *'Green': Ranged *'Blue': Magic Once you reach the center, grab the key piece. The plinth also activates to for a two-way transport between the entrance and center. Morytania key piece Items needed: Spade, Teleports to Varrock, Port Phasmatys, Draynor Manor, and Mort Myre (recommended), ghostspeak amulet, glassblowing pipe, dragonstone, 2 molten glass, non-food healing (Saradomin brews recommended) or druid pouches if bringing food .]] Bob tells you that Tristan held onto this key piece. Go to Varrock, and speak to Reldo regarding this. He'll tell you of a book containing census records, and that he doesn't remember where it was, but knows that it had a red cover. Search the bookcases until you find the Varrock census records. Bring it back to Reldo for further inquiry. According to the records, it appears Tristan's descendants may have settled in Port Phasmatys, as that is where most Misthalin migrants settle. Make your way to Port Phasmatys, and make sure you have your ghostspeak amulet equipped. Speak to the ghost villagers, and they'll lead you to Sarah in the house just west of the bank with a range. Speak to her about the key; she buried it in the swamp to prevent the vampyres from obtaining it, and does not wish for it to be found, as she believes it is safer that way. You'll remark about a device that may find it, so head to Draynor Manor and speak to Ava. She can make you the device if you make her a locator orb, from two pieces of molten glass and a cut dragonstone with a glassblowing pipe. Make an inert locator orb, then give it to her. After some adjustments, she will give you a locator orb. The orb acts much like similar items, damaging the player when used in return for telling you where it is. The key piece will be located in a semi-random location within Mort Myre Swamp. Make sure you have food to last the trip. Be wary of ghasts, as they may rot your food. Once you find the exact location denoted by a red game text message, use your spade to dig it up. NOTE: 'While you can't die from the orb's damage directly, the ghasts in the Mort Myre Swamp can sometimes deal one or two hitpoints of damage. Ungael key piece ''Items needed: Combat equipment (dragonfire protection, venom protection, good ranging equipment, runes for Crumble Undead is recommended, food, prayer), 100,000 coins and teleport to Rellekka per death (recommended for safety) Bob tells you that he hid another key in an abandoned dragonkin fortress north-west of Rellekka. Talk to Brundt the Chieftain about this fortress, and he tells you that a deadly beast has slain many of his warriors who went there. He'll give you permission to fight the dragon, and that Torfinn will take you there. In order to pass through, you will have to slay Vorkath, an undead blue dragon. You will want to bring venom immunity items, as both Vorkath and the spiders in the dragonkin laboratory are capable of envenoming the player. Vorkath has a few attacks. Keep Protect from Magic activated at all times, and watch for his purple fire attack as it will disable your prayers, thus forcing you to reactivate them. When he barrages poison in the air, it will fall spread on random tiles in the arena; do not stand on these tiles as they deal damage and heal Vorkath. Turning off run is strongly recommended to navigate the poison spots. After this attack, Vorkath will rapidly barrage the player with fire attacks. The player must then walk (not run) as they land on the tile you were standing on. Be careful to avoid the poison spread out by his earlier attack, and always keep moving during the dragonfire barrage, or you will incur heavy damage rapidly. When Vorkath uses his freeze attack, kill the Zombified Spawn (Crumble Undead strongly recommended) that will spawn before it can hit you as it deals a decent amount of damage (30~). Vorkath also occasionally launches a fireball into the air, which will target the tile the player is on. RUN! If hit by this attack, it can easily deal up to 70 damage. Once he is defeated, move past him to the north-west to find a Dragonkin laboratory. Search the objects around there for another set of old notes (six in total), and make sure to pull a lever in the south-west with at least 15% run. Once that lever is pulled, run to the locked room in the east for a dragon key piece and an ancient key. '''MAKE SURE YOU GRAB BOTH OF THESE BEFORE LEAVING! If you forget one of these items, you will need to return; fortunately, you do not need to fight Vorkath again. Kourend key piece Items needed: Magic and Ranged protective armour, food, and a light source Bob tells you that Camorra hid her key piece in a land far west. Head to Amelia in the Shayzien House. She is in a hut south-west from the bank, west of the clothes store. Players can use the fairy ring code to teleport to the Shayzien House. While you are nearby, grab a tinderbox and a light source from the bank if you haven't already. Speak to her, and she will tell you to go to the Shayzien Crypts, whose entrance is found in the south-western part of the Graveyard of Heroes. There are three levels in the crypt, and you will need to make your way to the bottom level. Activate Protect from Magic, as there are multiple high-leveled zombies and skeletons (level 132) in a multi-combat environment. The zombies and skeletons use Ranged, Magic or Melee, so run past them as fast as you can until you reach the crypt. From the upper level, take the ladder in the north-east corner down to the middle level. Then, make your way to the far east ladder to get to the bottom level. Once you reach the bottom level, head to the centre, and enter the southern doors. Inspect Camorra's tomb and solve a riddle. Grab the four busts of Robert, Camorra, Tristan, and Aivas from the corners and place them accordingly on the plinths, based on what the puzzle states. The puzzle can be solved in a few steps (Fill in with table): "The one from Location sat at the north of the table": Place this statue north. "Opposite the one with Weapon": Place this statue south. "The one with Weapon asked the .....": Place this statue west. Place the leftover statue east. Note: If you get the puzzle wrong, you'll be teleported back to the top floor, and the puzzle will randomise itself. Once you unlock the crypt, take the dragon key piece inside. Reforging the key Items required: All 4 pieces, ancient key, runes for 3 Fire Wave spells, hammer, dragonfire protection. (Recommended: Barbarian Outpost teleport, stamina, food, Digsite pendant) Travel to the Ancient Cavern (whirlpool south of Barbarian Assault), it is not necessary to talk to Dallas before forging the pieces. It is essential that you have started the Firemaking part of Barbarian Training to gain access to the Ancient Cavern, or you will end up failing to gain entry and will thus be washed up at the shore to the south. Once on the floor with the brutal green dragons, follow the east wall until you reach stairs leading to the mithril dragons. Once up the stairs, travel west to a door on the north side of the wall and open the mithril door with the ancient key. Go inside. Use Fire Wave or Fire Surge on the three dragon head structures. Go back out and travel east and down the stairs. Run to the south-west corner where the barbarians are and go up the stairs. Continue to the end and forge the four pieces together by using one of the several anvils. Once you have the combined key, go back to the dragon door, which is located on Lithkren using the boat on the west coast of Mushroom Meadows on Fossil Island, and place the key into it. The Ultimate Weapon A cutscene will play once you enter the dragon doors and continue down. You, Bob and Dallas will find a live dragon, before a Dragonkin approaches. The Dragonkin, Zorgoth, reveals its name as Galvek, the Dragonkin word for "Fate". Zorgoth notices that Robert has changed forms, and reveals that the attempt on his life by Robert had failed. He somehow recognises the player, but not Dallas, who will then ask Zorgoth about Elvarg, and why she attacked Crandor. Zorgoth reveals that as their numbers are dwindling, the dragonkin required a new weapon to turn the tide against the humans. Elvarg was the first of these dragons intended to destroy humanity, but remarks that it was a failure, and continued experimenting on various other creatures in various laboratories, including the one on Lithkren, where they began working on the ultimate weapon: a dragon that can control the minds of other dragons. However, Robert had launched an assault on the island, forcing him to seal the laboratory, with himself in it, in hopes that his kind will reopen the doors to resume their work. However, due to Robert's actions, this never happened. Zorgoth will state that being sealed in here has given him hundreds of years to perfect his creation, the dragonkin's salvation. Dallas will interrupt, asking why he intends to annihilate humanity. Zorgoth answers by saying that they were defending themselves from the humans, while Robert argues that they were the ones being attacked. Zorgoth continues, saying that only a handful of dragonkin who gave in to the curse of the Stone attacked the humans, but they were not willing to distinguish the aggressive dragonkin from the peaceful ones, and neither will he, stating humanity is a disease. He calls Galvek out of the incubation chamber, and Galvek launches fireballs at the group, killing Dallas. You grab Bob and narrowly avoid them. Outside, Jardric will investigate and find Zorgoth and Galvek. He fires a shot at Galvek, before being knocked away by Zorgoth. Galvek smashes through the roof and flies off with Zorgoth, who is preparing to organise the dragons for the assault on humanity. A World United Items required: Ardougne teleport, Varrock teleport, Falador teleport, transportation to Rellekka Jardric and Bob suggest that you should get King Roald's aid, so go to Varrock and tell him of the threat. Roald trusts your judgement, so he asks you to get the other kingdoms and nations to work together; King Lathas, Sir Amik Varze and Brundt the Chieftain, while his advisor Aeonisig Raispher attempts to reach out to other people, as they will need all the help they can get. Once all three have made their way to Varrock, head back to the castle and speak to Roald, who has organised a meeting in the dining room, and have agreed to launch an assault on Ungael, where the dragons are gathering. Regardless of what you say of the plan, Bob will ask to speak with you outside. Bob will tell you that dragonkin are immune to most weapons, and that the dragon's assault will not cease until Zorgoth is dead. He reveals that when Jardric attacked Galvek, Zorgoth was injured as well, leading him to the conclusion that Galvek and Zorgoth are linked, and share each other's pain; killing Galvek will kill Zorgoth as well. After talking to Bob, head to Rellekka. The Assault The combined fleet will make their way towards the Dragonkin Fortress on Ungael to stop Zorgoth. Zorgoth will send his own dragon army to counter the advance. Checkpoints are listed in parts and stages. If you die during Parts II-V, you can reclaim your items from Torfinn, costing 100,000 coins each time. Completing each part acts as a "checkpoint", so you are free to teleport out after completing a part if you are low on supplies and do not have to restart from the beginning. Part I Note: Ensure you have four free inventory spaces for acquired items (Revitalisation potion, hammer, water container, swamp paste). You will be placed on Brundt's ship, and will need to repel a dragon assault for four minutes. The dragons will launch dragonfire towards the ship, either causing leaks, damaging the masts, wounding the rowers, or causing fires. There are several crates containing items to repair the ship and maintaining its integrity. If the ship's integrity falls to 0%, you will need to restart again. * - Used to heal Fremennik warriors * - Used to repair damaged masts * - Used to douse fires * - Used to fill leaks When you are nearing the end of the 4 minutes you will notice that the frequency of damage to the ship will increase significantly and it will be impossible to have the ship cleared of all damage. The best tactic here is to always repair damage/heal the warrior closest to you. A stamina potion could be useful here. Part II What remains of the army advances onward, while the rest take their time to catch up. Before navigating through the shipwrecks, make sure you have full dragonfire protection, as there are several dragons, which will launch dragonfire at you throughout the area. You will want to bring a lot of food, as you can fail some of the obstacles and take damage. There are several fancier ships, which act as "milestones". Several of the leaders will be fighting a lone dragon; you will need to kill it to proceed. The first "fancy" ship has a red dragon; the second has an iron dragon, and the last has a brutal green dragon. Dragon Slayer II - Wise Old Man and Brundt.png|The Wise Old Man and Brundt the Chieftain fight against a red dragon. Dragon Slayer II - Achietties and Jardric.png|Achietties and Jardric fight against an iron dragon. Dragon Slayer II - Oneiromancer and Sir Tiffy.png|The Oneiromancer and Sir Tiffy Cashien fight against a brutal green dragon. Part III Help the Varrock guard fight several dragons on Varrock's grand ship. This consists of two green dragons and blue dragons. The dragons fight the guards, but will shift their aggression towards you when you get near. Part IV Once these four dragons are killed, Zorgoth and Galvek board the ship. Galvek launches dragonfire, which kills four Varrock guards. He then launches dragonfire at you, prompting you to leap away. However, Bob is killed in the process as he was right behind you. .]] There are two waves of dragons to deal with, with another dragon taking its place once the previous one is killed. Checkpoint occurs after completion of each wave. *Wave 1: Black dragon > Steel dragon > Brutal red dragon *Wave 2: Mithril dragon > Adamant dragon > Rune dragon During these fights, Galvek will launch a dragonfire ball attack from the sky that can deal up to 115 damage regardless of your dragonfire protection if you don't move from your spot. If you are adjacent to the dragonfire, it deals half damage instead. Stay within visible range of him so you know when to avoid the dragonfire. At the start of Wave 2, the leaders will appear and assist you in battling the dragons, though you shouldn't expect them to do much for you. If you happen to leave or die here, you will return on Wave 2 and do not have to complete Wave 1 again. Lower levels can use this to their advantage by switching from Ranged gear to Magic gear between waves. Players having trouble with Wave 2 can stand underneath the adamant and rune dragons, which prevents the dragons from attacking and allows the leaders to slowly kill them. It should be noted that Galvek will continue to launch dragonfire — walking south and tanking a hit from the dragons is advised when this occurs. Part V Recommended: 3+ Super restore(4), Ranging potion(4), high-healing food, many Ruby bolts (e) and Diamond bolts (e). Galvek will finally confront you for a fight. The dragon has 1,200 Hitpoints and four phases. The leaders don't assist you, but instead fight two brutal black dragons that Zorgoth planned to use to attack the player. In addition to using all three forms of combat and the high-damage dragonfire, Galvek uses the following abilities. Phasing occurs after 300 damage is inflicted. *'Phase 1': Galvek can launch fire traps at range, which if touched, will deal up to your max health in damage. They automatically explode after a set amount of time or if Galvek is forced into the next phase. Fighting Galvek moving north to south in front of him will ensure you always avoid the traps and don't take physical damage. *'Phase 2': Galvek will harness the power of air on the west side, and begins to use Ranged attacks. He can launch a hurricane that will drain stats, especially run energy. *'Phase 3': Galvek will harness the power of water on the east side. He can launch a tidal wave, which has one gap as the escape route. After launching a tidal wave, he will follow up with the launched dragonfire ball attack. Waves can deal up to 109+ damage if hit. WARNING: Turn Auto Retaliate off, otherwise there's a chance you'll walk into the wave when he attacks you. *'Phase 4': Galvek will harness the power of earth, landing on the middle of the ship. He can launch an earth projectile that entombs the player in stone if they are hit by it. **If one moves as soon as Galvek fires an ability, it is possible to never be frozen by Galvek's earth attacks and never damaged by Galvek's special dragonfire. For this fight, it's highly recommended to use Ranged, as while he is weakest against stabbing attacks, he is just as weak against Ranged. His high health pool means that Ruby bolts (e) can deal up to 100 damage, which significantly speeds up the battle. Once he is below 150 health, you should switch to Diamond bolts (e). Once Galvek reaches zero health, he spirals out, falling to the ground. In a last-ditch effort to destroy the player, he fires a massive fireball which shoots backwards, completely incinerating Zorgoth. With Galvek slain and the Dragonkin menace defeated, the battle has been won. Ending You will be brought back to Burthorpe, where you, Unferth and Neite will mourn Bob's death. Make your way back to Alec and inform him of your achievements; he will be impressed and initiate you as a member of the Myths' Guild. Congratulations, Quest Complete! Rewards Smithing experience * Mining experience * Agility experience * Thieving experience *Ability to speak to cats without the Catspeak amulet *Access to the Myths' Guild **Ability to make Super antifire potions by speaking to Primula **4x 25,000 experience in Magic, Ranged, Strength, Attack, Defence or Hitpoints by speaking to Ellen **Access to Fountain of Uhld where dragonstone jewelry (excluding the ring of wealth) can be recharged **Access to the Pool of Dreams where players can refight Galvek or rewatch cutscenes from the quest **Access to the wrath altar *Access to adamant and rune dragons in the Lithkren Vault *Access to a stronger version of Vorkath on Ungael *Ability to reforge the dragon platebody and kiteshield *Ability to have a rune dragon as a Treasure Room guardian (requiring 99 Construction and 25,000,000 coins) }} Music unlocked *Relics - Unlocked after discovering the Crandor dragonkin laboratory *Lucid Dream - Unlocked upon entering Bob's Dream World *Lucid Nightmare - Unlocked during the fight with Robert the Strong *On Thin Ice - Unlocked during the fight with Vorkath *The Walking Dead - Unlocked upon entering the Shayzien Crypts *The Forsaken - Unlocked upon entering the Lithkren Vault *Oncoming Foe - Unlocked during Zorgoth's assault *The Dragon Slayer - Unlocked during the fight with Galvek *Mythical - Unlocked upon entering the Myths' Guild Trivia *A log in screen competition was held around 2 weeks before release to use a player-made log in screen to commemorate release of the quest. The winner of the competition, Runezilla, was awarded an "exclusive Old School goodiebag!". *The first player to complete the quest on the day of release was Rambo The 3 in a time of 2 hours and 55 minutes. *When telling Juna a story about the quest, the player says "... so I slew the dragon which killed the dragonkin as well. Not everyone survived the fight though." to which she responds "The dragonkin once brought this world to the brink of ruin. It is good you stopped them from doing so again." *The dialogue in Bob's memory of Robert the Strong confronting the Dragonkin: "Now it begins" "No, now it ends" is a reference to the Tower of Joy battle scene in the television show . *The spawn that appears in the Crandor laboratory, along with Vorkath's zombified spawn, are a reference to from the movie . *When Amelia tells the player that the Shayzien Crypts are overrun by the undead, the player says "I aint afraid of no ghosts". This is a reference to the film GhostBusters. References Category:Old School-exclusive content